HISTORIA
by sin comentarios
Summary: despues de conocer a alguein cosmo comienza a recordar parte de su pasado yse da cuenta que es mas fuerte de lo que cree. que sumary tan chafa, pero es mejor el fic, si no lo creen leanlo. que creen? esta listo y disponible el cuarto capitulo!.
1. lidia

**Hey que onda, este es el tercer fic que tengo en progreso, de hecho este es el primero que pensaba publicar, pero no se que paso que primero publique otro. Espero que este sea de su agrado.**

**HISTORIA**

**LIDIA:**

Se encontraba un hada caminando por el mundo mágico, iba oculto tras una especie de capa la cual evitaba que fuera visto. Llego hasta un lugar solitario, ya ahí extendió sus manos y dijo algunas palabras en un lenguaje difícil de comprender, depuse frente a el se abrió un portal por el cual entro y apareció en un lugar algo inusual, había bosques, casa, lagos con toda clase de criaturas extrañas, era un lugar magico. Cuando el hada con la capa entro ahí fue recibido por un sirviente que iba vestido con una túnica larga y blanca y tenia en su mano derecha una especie de escudo dorado.

-bienvenido, Sr. Jorgen von strangle-dijo el sirviente

-gracias por el recibimiento- dijo jorgen quitándose la capa

-no fue realmente nada- respondió su interlocutor con voz seca

-llevaba al consejo de tus amos, pedazo de…

-alto – dijo el sirviente- respétanos y te recetaremos.

Jorgen guardo silencio un minuto por la impresión ya que nunca nadie la habia hablado asi.

-lo siento- dijo confundido- llévame con tus amos

-de acuerdo.

Jorgen y el sirviente caminaban por aquel lugar hasta llegar a una choza a la cual entraron y ya dentro el sirviente abrió una escotilla por la que entraron y atravesaron un túnel que los llevo a un salón en el que había una mesa y en esta cuatro seres de apariencia humana. Todos ellos iban vestidos de manera que jorgen no podía ver más que sus manos y sus bocas y barbillas.

-nos complace tu visita jorgen- dijo un ser femenino

-que es lo que quieren?- dijo jorgen de golpe

-solo necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo un hombre- veras, Lidia escapo.

- ¿Quién?- pregunto jorgen confundido.

-la bastarda- agrego otra mujer

-creo que no comprendo-anuncio jorgen

-deja que te lo explique- dijo el la primera mujer que hablo- como sabes nuestro mundo esta gobernado por unos reyes sabios y justos, los cuales tuvieron una hermosa hija de nombre Gema, gema fue una chica excepcional por mucho tiempo, pero un dia ella salio del reino y se fue por un largo tiempo. Cuando volvió la reina descubrió que Gema estaba embarazada y ella dijo que era producto de una relación que tubo con uno de los guardias durante el tiempo que no estuvo, pero descubrieron que no era verdad por que aquel guardia había muerto virgen…

-como lo saben?- interrumpió Jorge

-temíamos nuestros medios- prosiguió la mujer- cuando los reyes supieron esto fueron a donde gema para que explicada de quien era el hijo que iba a tener. A esto gema contesto que durante su ausencia había ido a la tierra y ya ahí se enamoro de un humano y aprovechándose de que somos visiblemente iguales a los humanos estableció una relación con el de la cual tuvo como producto dicho embarazo. La niña nació y le dio el nombre de lidia.

- así que esa es lidia- dijo jorgen

- si -dijo uno de los hombres- y ahora escapo

-que tengo que ver yo en eso?- pregunto jorgen ya algo molesto ya que creía que su visita fue en vano

-tranquilo- prosiguió la mujer- antes de que lidia naciera todo el reino perseguía a su madre por haber tenido una relación con un humano. Gema tenia la habilidad de viajar por el tiempo así que apareció en el mundo mágico alrededor de unos veinte mil años atrás y allá un joven padrino mágico la ayudo y protegió hasta que dimos con ella y la trajimos de regreso a la época correcta, donde, después de haber nacido su hija fue encerrada en una dimensión en la cual no puede usar sus poderes y lidia quedo a disposición de nosotros.

-supongo que lidia no es muy fuerte- dijo jorgen

-te equivocas- dijo uno de los seres - a pesar de ser hija de humano es tan fuerte como cualquiera, y ha vuelto a escapar, fue a buscar a ese padrino mágico.

-y yo que tengo que ver?- insistió jorgen

-simple- dijo uno de sus interlocutores- queremos que mates a ese padrino mágico

-pero yo no puedo, NO LO HARE- dijo enojado jorgen- Y MAS LES VALE A USTEDES NO METERSE CON…

Las palabras de jorgen fueron interrumpidas por una bola de fuego que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación.

- escucha- dijo la mujer- tal ves en tu mundo seas muy fuerte pero aquí, no lo eres tanto, asi que contrólate- después se dirigió a otro ser y le dijo- will, ya no lo necesitamos, mándalo a su mundo-

will se levanto y alzo sus manos hacia jorgen el cual el cual noto que un portal se abría a sus pies, portal por el que fue absorbió y desapareció.

-Y que haremos ahora?-pregunto uno de los seres con los que jorgen se había entrevistado después de que este se fue- no nos ayudara-

-tranquilo, mark-le contesto la mujer- se que hacer.

-así?- dijo will- que harás mirna?

-matáremos al padrino mágico-prosiguió mirna-mark vendrá conmigo.

-bien – dijo mark- pero es posible que este padrino no recuerde que ayudo a gema, tiene fama de idiota.

-lo se-dijo mirna-aun así mataremos a cosmo.

En Dimsdale….

Timmy se encontraba en su cuarto pidiendo deseos a sus padrinos.

- y quiero una nave espacial, y un tanque de guerra, un cuartel secreto, mucha comida, perros guardianes, veinte computadoras, una extraña planta africana y un mapa de ese lugar.-

Pero cuando timmy pidio este deseo cosmo y wanda se detuvieron,

- ¿Qué paso?-pregunto timmy

-veras, cariñio-dijo wanda-ese ultimo deseo no tiene que ver con el examen que nos aplicaran-

-lo se- dijo timmy- pero tieme que ver con mi tarea de botánica-

Cosmo y wanda se vieron el uno al otro.

-veras, timmy-dijo cosmo- no podemos aparecer la planta mas rara de África aquí-

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto timmy

-es algo complicado, campeón- le dijo wanda

-pero…- replico timmy

-yo voy por la planta- dijo cosmo y se largo con un puff.

Wanda y timmy habian quedado solos en el cuarto.

-que pasa con la planta?- pregunto timmy a wanda

-veras…-

-TIMMY- gritaron sus padres desde la cocina- PODRIAS VENIR UN MOMENTO-

-disculpa wanda- dijo timmy- luego me explicas y diciendo esto salio de la habitación.

-

Cosmo apareció en un rincón de África…

-donde estará la plantita- dijo este y se puso a buscar – la planta voy a buscar, la planta buscare, la la la la la la…-cantaba alegremente cosmo

-valla, valla, valla- le interrumpió una voz - pero si es el estupido de cosmo.

Cosmo voltio al lugar de donde se oyo la voz y pudo ver a mirna y mark

Observándolo.

- ¿que buscan?- pregunto cosmo confundido

-venimos por ti – dijo mark- mejor dicho a desaparecerte del mapa-.

-pero ¿por…-cosmo no había podido decir esto bien cuando mark formo una bola de energía en sus manos y se la lanzo a cosmo. Cosmo solo miraba al ataque dirigirse a el, pero cuando estaba apunto de recibir el golpe alguien apareció frente a cosmo y puso sus manos frente a el ataque apareciendo una especie de campo de fuerza que al tener contacto con el ataque hizo que esta persona diera unos paso atrás, después el ataque seso y la chica que había aparecido bajo la guardia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿TU?-exclamo mirna enojada

-¿Qué-dijo la chica- no te agrada verme- y diciendo esto puso sus manos hacia abajo y después apunto con una de ellas a mark y mirna y estos fueron atacados por una enredadera que salio de la nada y los envolvió en sus ramas. La chica comenzó a apretar sus puños y la rama apretaba mas a sus prisioneros, estaban aficciandose hasta que mirna destruyo la enredadera con un rayo de energía haciendo que la chica cayera ya que fue afectada por el rayo. La chica cayó cerca de cosmo, pero se repuso enseguida:

-esto apenas comienza- dijo esta enfadada

-tienes razón- prepárate pequeña- dijo mirna y junto con mark desapareció.

Cosmo estaba impresionado…

-oye- dijo como hiciste eso-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto la chica

- todo, no sabia que una niña humana pudiera hacer algo asi-

La chica rió un momento,

-yo no soy humana- dijo alfil- luzco como una pero no soy, soy un hada-

- pero, yo también soy una hada- dijo cosmo confundido

-lo se pero somos diferentes, yo no concedo deseos ni necesito varita para poder hacer magia. Entiendes cosmo-

-si… oye ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Ella no pareció escuchar a esta pregunta, sino que se sento en el suelo y dijo

-y ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-busco la planta mas rara-

- ¿la flor acigam?-

-esa mera-

-estas seguro?-

- yo no pero timmy si-

-y "timmy" sabe lo que hace esta planta?

- no se, pero la necesito-

-De acuerdo-

La chica junto ambas manos como si sostuviera algo, de pronto sus manos emanaban luz verde y dentro de ellas apareció una flor con tallo verde claro y hojas y pétalos ondulados que eran de colores morado y azul pálidos.

-toma- dijo la chica- cuídala bien

-esta bien- contesto su atolondrado interlocutor

La chica miro al suelo un momento.

-tengo que irme- dijo- te veré luego cosmo

-espera – dijo cosmo- dime tu nombre-

La chica pensó un momento y luego dijo

-soy lidia- y después de esto desapareció como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

**OK fin del primer capitulo por favor manden reviews y lean el reto si les agrado.**

**Los quiere CARY (NiñA)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FIC Y A LO LARGO DE EL PONDRE LA DESCRIPCION FISICA DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE YO CREE (LIDIA, GEMA, MIRNA, MARK, WILL) LOS DEMAS NO LOS DESCRIBO POR LA SIMPLE RAZON DE QUE YA LOS CONOCEN(LOS DE FOP).**

**HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 2:**

EN CASA DE LOS TURNER:

El despertador de timmy sono a las 7:59, haciendo que wanda despertara y al ver que timmy aun estaba en cama fue a decirle que se levantara

-que no oyes el despertador timmy?-pregunto wanda

-claro que lo oigo- dijo timmy molesto –pero falta un minuto para las siete-

-vas a discutir un minuto?- dijo wanda levantando la ceja, timmy la vio y decidió ponerse de pie

-de acuerdo- dijo timmy entre bostezos, después de quedo parado en medio del cuarto

-¡MI TAREA, WANDA ¿Dónde ESTA COSMO, ¿Dónde ESTA MI TAREA DE BOTANICA?- inmediatamente después timmy corrio en círculos gritando desesperadamente

-calma timmy- dijo wanda- tal vez cosmo no pueda traer la planta-

En eso aparecio cosmo con acigam(asi se llama la planta) en las manos

-tengo la planta- dijo contento

Timmy paro de dar vueltas como loco y fue directo a tomar la planta y a cosmo

-grasias cosmo, me has salvado la vida- dijo timmy agradecido pero dramatico

-o arruinarla- dijo wanda mirando a cosmo en modo de reproche el cual hiso que pusiera una sonrisa de "piedad". Timmy salio de su habitación para desayunar dejando a cosmo y wanda solos.

- ¿Por qué la tragiste?-dijo wanda molesta

-timmy lo deseo- dijo cosmo temeroso de la respuesta de wanda

-cosmo! Tu sabes que acigam puede ser peligrosa en manos equivocadas-

-si, pero…-

-como la encontraste?- wanda miaba a cosmo con unos ojos que hacia a cosmo temblar, ya que este no sabia si decir a wanda la verdad

-este…-

-ya me voy a la escuela- dijo timmy salvando a cosmo

-timmy llama –dijo cosmo y desapareció, wanda fue detrás de el.

Y EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO:

Una mujer joven de unos 28 de edad, cabello negro con un fleco que le cubria los ojos, de tez blanca y vestia una blusa morada con una chaqueta de manga corta negra, guantes negros con francas rojas que le llegaban a los codos, traía también una falda negra con morado, desgarrada y corta, de calzado llevaba botas negras.

Mirna (por que de ella se trataba) se paro y alzo sus manos haciendo aparecer una puerta la cual al abrirse la transporto a otra dimensión. Mirna entro. En esa dimensión era como una habitación sin muebles, solo en un rincón se podia ver a una mujer de unos 32 de edad, tenia el cabello castaño y largo, los ojos violetas, tez trigueña y vestía un vestido ligero color banco con lila.

-que tal gema?- pregunto mirna con cinismo

-que es lo que quieres- dijo gema molesta

-solo pasaba y decidí entrar a decirte que si no fuera por tu hija ese estupido de cosmo estaria muerto- dijo mirna sin poder esconder su enojo

-que pasa con lidia?-

-Que apenas acabe con la niña voy por el padrino magico-

Gema tomo se levanto y amenazo a mirna

-no te acerques a lidia o a cosmo-

-tranquila, chica- dijo mirna- recuerda que aquí tus poderes no funcionan-

-maldita- replico gema con enojo

-por que tu y tu hija se esfuerzan en proteger a cosmo?-

-no es asunto tuyo-

-claro que lo es-

Gema miraba a mirna con odio

-me voy- dijo mirna –pero regresare a contarte las nuevas, adiós princesa- y diciendo esto desaparecio.

EN LA PRIMARIA DE DIMSDALE:

-a ver turner- dijo crocker -pase y muestre su tarea

Timmy pasó al frente y mostró a acigam

-esta es la planta mas rara de África y su nombre es…- timmy se detuvo, no sabia el nombre de la planta, justo en eso AJ se levanto y se dirigió a timmy

-que espécimen tan raro, ¿de donde lo sacaste?- dijo este

-lo compre por Internet- dijo timmy

-al menos le vario un poco- dijo cosmo en cual estaba oculto con wanda.

AJ se acerco para ver a la planta de cerca en eso los pétalos de planta comenzaron a girar haciendo que los ojos de AJ se tornaran una azul y el otro morado, después este se comporto de forma extraña

-que bonitos petalos- dijo AJ con la baba de fuera.

-AJ ¿estas bien? Sonaste como tonto- dijo timmy

-callate- dijo AJ empujando a timmy- me voy- en eso Francis entraba por lap puerta y AJ lo tomo la solapa y lo tiro al suelo, todos lo miraban atónitos –que ven?- dijo AJ molesto

-nada, nada,- contesto el salón a coro.

Crocker se quedo pensativo un momento

-el hecho de que timmy tragiera una planta que hizo que AJ se comportara asi puebra la existencia de PADRINOS MAGICOS!- dijo este retorciéndose como siempre.

Timmy habia podido escapar del salon sin ser visto

-deseo estar fuera de la escuela-dijo y cosmo y wanda levantaron sus varitas para conceder este deseo.

Cuando estaban en la calle timmy no podia contener sus nervios

- ¿Qué pasa con AJ?-pregunto

-veras timmy- dijo wanda- acigan tiene la cualidad de..-

-Quien es acigam –dijo timmy

-asi se llama la planta- dijo cosmo

-asi es - dijo wanda-y tiene la cualidad de hacer que los personas se comporten de manera contraria a lo que son-

-es una planta magica- dijo cosmo

-QUE?- dijo timmy-pero, porque no me afecta?-

-por que tu la llevas-explico wanda

Timmy dio un suspiro-deseo estar en casa- dijo

Los tres aparecieron en casa de timmy, de echo en su habitación.

Timmy se acostó en su cama y parecia pensativo

-que pasa cariño?- pregunto wanda

-que es lo que ustedes quieren mas?- pregunto timmy

-por qué dices eso?-pregunto cosmo

-porque ustedes siempre cumplen lo que yo quiero pero no se cuales son sus deseos- dijo timmy.

-yo,- dijo cosmo- a mi me gustan los niños, propios-

Wanda miro a cosmo con ternura

-que haremos con acigam?-pregunto cosmo

-ya lo habia olvidado- dijo timmy golpeándose la cabeza- deseo que se valla-

-bien –dijo cosmo, tomo a acigam y se fue con un poof

Cosmo aparecio frente a un lago en el cual es reflejaba la luna, cosmo suspiro, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza.

-es un lindo lago no crees?-dijo una voz

Cosmo volteo y vio a lidia a un lado de el. Ella tenia cabello castano entre lacio y ondulado el cual le llegaba debajo de los hombros, tenia los ojos de color lila claro era trigueña y tenia una sonrisa blanca (realmente se parecia a su madre). Vestía una blusa verde pasto straple, con una falda arriba de la rodilla en varias tonalidades de verdes(las cuales asimilaban varios tipos de hojas) traia un cinto con piedras de colores, una gargantilla con un dije en forma de orquídea, un brazalete de oro en el brazo derecho y botas verde oscuro.(parecia de 10 años de edad, como timmy)

-como llegaste?-dijo cosmo

-como siempre-

-quien eres-

-ya te lo dije,- dijo este caminando hacia el lago –soy lidia

-si pero ¿Quién eres exactamente, eh visto unos ojos como los tuyo en otro lado, lo se- cosmo parecia confundido. Lidia lo tomo de los hombros

-cosmo, eres muy poderoso, confía en mi-

Cosmo miraba a lidia extrañado en eso oyeron a alguien acercarse, lidia solto a cosmo y desapareció.

Wanda apareció frente a cosmo

-que pasa mi amor?- pregunto wanda

-nada-

-estas triste porque no he podido tener un niño-

-un poco-

Wanda abrazo a cosmo el cual pudo ver que frente a el aparecía una hermosa flor rosa y al levantar la vista vio a lidia medio oculta tras un arbol la cual le hacia un ademán con el que decía a cosmo que la tomara y diera a wanda. Cosmo tomo la flor y lidia volvió a ocultarse para que wanda no la viera.

-wanda-dijo cosmo dándole la flor-te amo-

-es hermosa cariño, yo también te amo- dijo wanda y beso a su marido, después le abrazo.

-gracias por la flor lidia- pensó cosmo.

**BIEN AQUIE TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO.**

**TRATARE DE CONTINUARLO PRONTO, HABER SI HAY OPORTUNIDAD.**

**MANDEN REVIWS PORFA Y LEAN EL RESTO.**

**LOS QUIERE**

**CARY (NiñA) **


	3. HIJO DE LA LUNA

**HOLA DE NUEVO.**

**LA CONTINUACION DE HISTORIA ESTA LISTA. AHÍ LES VA:**

**HISTORIA**

**CAP. 3 "HIJO DE LA LUNA"**

Cosmo y wanda regresaron a casa de timmy la noche era fresca y clara

_La notte scivola sul mondo, che si addormentera_

_E la luna vestira d argento ,il le citta._

Timmy dormia en su cama parecia cansado, pero se veia contento y tranquilo.

-timmy es tan lindo- dijo wanda- no lo crees cosmo?-

-si, creo que timmy es como el mejor niño del mundo- dijo cosmo con una enorme sonrisa.

_E tu mi mancherai piu ancora, quanto non lo sai…_

Wanda tomo a cosmo de la cara y le beso, cosmo correspondió dulcemente, después wanda le tomo de la mano y lo condujo a la pecera a su cuarto.

_Continuero a credere che sismo un anima, io e te_

_E ti amero comunque, lo so anche senon sei con me… io te amero_

cosmo despertó esa y encontró a su esposa junto a el, la noche anterior habia sido magica, sentia que amaba a wanda y que ella a el. Se sentó en la cama y acaricio a su esposa

-wanda- pensó cosmo- te amo, pero no se si decirte la verdad sobre como conseguí a acigam, no se si deba hablarte de lidia, lo are cuando sepa quien es y que busca, lo prometo…

_Ti portero con me nel sole, nei sogni che faro_

_Rubero i colori del matino,e un cielo limpido_

_Su cui dipingero il tuo viso, e sorridero..._

Cosmo salio de la casa, necesitaba pensar, salio y fue a un lugar donde podria estar solo, fue a un pequeño bosque ubicado en el mundo magico.

Cosmo tenia tanto en que pensar se sentía desubicado y el sabia que wanda le quería, ese no era su problema, el problema era lidia en si, por que le defendió cuando fue atacado?

¿Quién es? Y ¿ de donde vino? ¿Por qué le parecia conocerla de tiempo atrás?

Cosmo tenia demasiadas preguntas.

**En algun lugar….**

Lidia estaba parada sobre una piedra en medio de un rio, miraba su imagen en el agua

-se que cosmo salvo la vida de mama y en consecuente la mia- decia lidia – pero, yo siento que cosmo es diferente a cualquier padrino magico, pero ¿que es, ¿por…-

Lidia fue interrumpida por un mensaje que llego a su cabeza

-lidia… ven pronto necesito decirte algo- una voz entraba en la cabeza de lidia haciendo que se olvidara de todo

-ya voy, mama- dijo lidia y habrio un portal por el cual se introdujo y aparecio en la dimensión donde esta su madre.

-me llamaste- dijo lidia

-si- dijo gema en tono dulce- siento que algo te incomoda, que te pasa?

-es cosmo-

-¿Que hay con el?-

-mama, yo soy mitad hada, soy diferente al resto se cuando otro es diferente

-que dices?-

-Mama, ¿cosmo es mitad hada también?-

-veras es algo confuso, cosmo es diferente, tienes razón, pero es un padrino magico completo-

Lidia parecía algo confundida

-a ver- dijo lidia- ¿Cómo?

-veras, cosmo además de tener poderes de padrino magico, tiene poderes como los nuestros-

-te refieres a algo asi- dijo lidia al tiempo que hacia crecer un árbol en medio de la habitación.

-algo asi- dijo gema, después reprocho a su hija- lidia, quita ese arbol de ahí o mirna sabrá que sabes como llegar aquí.-

-no le temo a mirna- dijo lidia en tomo seguro –pero, como es que cosmo tiene poderes como los míos?

-todo comenzó hace miles de años, la luna y yo éramos grandes amigas, luna tenia un hijo, el cual tenia todos sus poderes

_Tonto el que no entienda…_

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que un hembra gitana conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer_

_Llorando pedía al llegar el dia desposar un cale_

(gema continua con el relato)

ese hijo lo era todo para luna, ella no imaginaba la vida sin el, era la luz de su vida, pero

un dia …

_tendras a tu hombre, piel morena_

_desde el cielo hablo a luna llena_

_pero a cambio Quiero, el hijo primero que le engendres a el_

_que quien su hijo inmola, para no estar sola, poco le iba a querer_

…el chico estaba con su madre en un lugar de la tierra en un lugar tranquilo, era un bosque en el cual se encuentra un lago, estaban tranquilos, todo era perfecto, no habia otra cosa que luna amara mas que a su hijo…

_Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata, que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel_

_A ha a ha ha a ha_

_Hijo de la luna_

…en ese momento luna y su hijo fueron atacados por alguien al cual aun desconocemos.

Luna estaba en peligro , pero su hijo se interpuso y le defendió, pero sus adversarios eran fuertes y le mataron…

_De padre canela nacio un niño,_

_Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

_Con los ojos grises, en ves de aceituna_

_Niño albino de luna_

_¡maldita su estampa! Este hijo es de un payo y yo no me lo callo._

_Luna quieres ser madre…_

…luna le lloro a su hijo muchas noches en ese mismo lugar, yo al principio no sabia que decirle, no sabia como acercarme y apoyarla, hasta que un dia me acerque y hable con ella…

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano_

" _¿de quien es el hijo? Me has engaño fijo"_

_Y de murte la hirió, luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos_

_Y ahí le abandono_

…luna me dijo que conservaba algo de su hijo, sus poderes. Me dio un cofre de plata con grabados de oro y en este habían dos dijes que al unirse hacían la forma de una luna media. Luna me los dio y me dijo que los medallones contenían el poder de su hijo y que se los diera a alguien que los mereciera, pero que eligiera bien, ya que una vez otorgados no podria quitárselos…

_Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata ¿Qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel_

_A ha a ha ah ah _

_Hijo de la luna_

…poco después de eso , yo era perseguida por haber tenido una relacion con un humano y en sima temer quedar embarazada. La unica salida que encontré fue esconderme en el mundo magico en donde comnoci a cosmo, que en ese tiempo era un joven estudiante. El me ayudo y me estuvo ocultando, inclusive me defendió de un ataque.

Cuando desidi continuar le di las gracias a cosmo y le entregue el cofre que luna me había confiado. Cuando cosmo se puso los dijes pude ver como los poderes del hijo de luna de introducían en el (gema hizo una pausa) después me despedí de el

-espera- interrumpió lidia el relato de su madre- estas diciendo que cosmo…-

-si- dijo gema- cosmo tiene los poderes del hijo de luna, por lo tanto es diferente, como tu, lidia-

Lidia estaba atónita

-no lo puedo creer- dijo al fin

-cosmo talvez no recuerde esto, ya que sus poderes no se han manifestado-

Lidia bajo la cabeza y su madre continuo hablando

-lidia- le dijo- quiero que tu lo ayudes a recordar-

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena_

_Sera porque el niño este de buenas_

_Y si el niño llora, menguara la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna._

**Bueno ahí esta este capitulo.**

**La primera canción que puse esta en italiano y es de il divo, se llama "ti amero". Yo no hablo italiano, solo me gusta el grupo este y encontré la traducción en Internet, si quieren ver la traducción métanse a musica "punto" com**

**La otra canción es de mecano y se llama "hijo de la luna" esta canción me inspiro este capitulo.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si es así, háganmelo saber.**

**CARY (NiñA)**


	4. la primera batalla

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO.!!!!!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIWS, ME INSPIRAN Y COMFIRMAN QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO ESTE FIC, LO CUAL ME ALEGRA MUCHO.**

**HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 4:LA PRIMERA BATALLA**

-A ver- dijo lidia algo confundida- ¿tu quieres que yo le diga a cosmo que tiene poderes lunares?-

-quiero que le ayudes a recordar-dijo gema tranquilamente

-pero… ¿Cómo?-lidia lo pensó un momento, algo tenia que ocurrírsele.

-mama-dijo al fin- tienes algún objeto que hayas usado mientras cosmo te conocio?

Gema lo pensó un momento y luego exclamo

-mientras todo eso pasaba, yo escribia todo en una pequeña libreta-

-dámela, se me ocurre algo…-

**Y en la primaria dimsdale…**

-bien- decía crocker- léanos su composición sobre el descubrimiento de América, señor turner-

Timmy se levanto y comenzo a leer

-en 1942 colon se embarco a buscar aventuras, el y sus marinos estubieron a punto de morir cuando vieron tierra entonces se prepararon para un combate con los indios y entonces…

-basta turner- interrumpió crocker- tienes F!!!

-PERO POR QUE????- se quejo timmy-almenos déjeme terminar!!!-

-para que?- dijo crocker- para que cuentes como crash nebula salvo a colon?-

Timmy volvió a su asiento molesto

-como lo supo?- dijo muy irritado

-tal ves por que eres algo predecible- dijo cosmo quien tenia forma de sacapuntas. Timmy suspiro

-deseo que el tiempo pasa rápido para poder salir de aquí-

Cosmo y wanda cumplieron el deseo del chico y en pocos instantes apareció en su cuarto.

-timmy- dijo wanda- estas bien?-

-si- dijo timmy- solo necesitaba salir de ahí, por que?

-por que wanda y yo fuimos invitados a un dia de campo-dijo cosmo

-pero puedos cancelar y quedarnos aquí contigo, si tu quieres-dijo wanda

-vayan-dijo timmy-necesitan un descanso-

-gracias-dijo cosmo contento

-y con quien van?- pregunto timmy

-juanissimo y blonda invitaron- dijo wanda- no te preocupes cariño toda a estar bien-

Después de esto wanda y cosmo se despidieron de timmy

-si necesitas algo, solo llama-dijo wanda mientras le daba un teléfono

-lo haré-dijo timmy, después cosmo y wanda se fueron.

**cosmo y wanda llegaron al lugar…**

En donde se habian citado con juanissimo y blonda

-hola hermana- dijo blonda a ver a wanda

-que tal-dijo wanda regresando el saludo

Juanissimo y cosmo se saludaron

-nunca pensé que algún dia te saludaría de buena gana- dijo juanissimo

-yo tampoco- dijo cosmo- blonda llego a cambiar tantas cosas-

-que les parece si levantamos todo para este dia-dijo wanda

-me parece bien- dijo blonda-

-a mi igual- dijo cosmo- oh, miren un mosquito!!! Te llamare bryan-

Cosmo salio detrás del mosquito mientras lo demás lo veían y luego veían a wanda

-que?-pregunto wanda- ya volverá, le pasara algo al bicho y volverá-

Cosmo persiguió al mosquito hasta un lago. Ahí sin saber bien por que, se detuvo a mirar el paisaje. Cosmo sentia una extraña sensación…

-pasa algo?-le pregunto una voz. Cosmo se sorprendió y después dirigió una mirada a quien le habia hablado

-lidia, que haces aquí?-dijo cosmo

-solo pasaba por aquí-contesto ella. En eso lidia alcanzo a escuchar la voz de wanda que llamaba a su esposo

-COSMO-gritaba wanda.

-tengo que irme-dijo lidia e intento alejarse, pero cosmo la tomo por el brazo

-espera-dijo cosmo-no te vallas

-te llaman, me tengo que ir-

-antes dime de donde te conozco-

-este lago esconde tantas historias, tantas preguntas, tantas respuestas-dijo lidia en tono amable, pero serio.

Cosmo no pareció entender y soltó a lidia y esta se fue antes de que wanda y blonda llegaran.

-cosmo-dijo wanda mirando a su alrededor-que paso con bryan?-

En eso cosmo recordo al pequeño mosquito

-BRYAN-chillo cosmo-A DONDE TE HAS IDO???-

-calmate-dijo blonda

-si cariño, tranquilízate, el esta bien-dijo wanda

- ¿si?-pregunto cosmo

-si-dijo wanda- ademas debes ir con juanissimo a ayudarle a montar todo, nosotras iremos a dar un paseo-

-esta bien- dijo cosmo y con un poof fue a donde juanisimo

-a que maridito te conseguiste-dijo blonda a wanda cuando estuvieron solas

-se que no es listo-dijo wanda- pero es el mejor esposo que puede haber entodo el; universo-

-realmente lo amas-

-si-

-me alegro que te hayas casado con el-

-Porque?-

-por que si no lo hubieras hecho, tal ves te hubieras casado con juanisimo-

**En otro lugar del campo…**

Cosmo llego a donde juanissimo para ayudarle

-necesitas ayuda?-dijo cosmo

-si, podrias ayudarme a armar esa s sillas-

-si- dijo cosmo e intento abrirlas, pero media silla salio por los aires y fue a dar algo adentrado del bosque. Cosmo trato de ir por el pero juanissimo le detuvo

-espera, yo ire por el-.

Cuando juanissino estaba buscando la media silla no pudo notar que alguien le seguia. Pero se sentia algo raro, poco después escucho ruidos que le indicaron que no estaba solo.

-quien anda ahí?-pregunto algo precavido. En eso sintio que ando paso detrás de el

-muestrate-dijo sacando su varita, para poder atacar.

Cuando se dio la vuelta ante el estaba un tipo, que parecia humano, tenia los ojos cafes y el cabello rubio, era alto y joven. Vestia un pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta roja.

-quien eres?-pregunto juanissimo

-de donde vengo me llaman mark- contesto

-que quieres?-dijo juanissimo con su varita en mano

-no te molesta que ese idiota te haya quitado a wanda?-

-ya no, ademas no es asunto tuyo-

-tal vez-

-Yo ya no quiero a wanda-

-enserio?-

-si, yo amo a blonda-

-esto no se trata de amar, se trata de orgullo-

Juanissimo sentia algo raro y bajo la varita

-que quieres decir-dijo

Mark tomo a juanissimo por los hombro y este sintio una sensación de odio

-sientes eso?-pregunto mark-es desesperante, pero se siente maravilloso cuando logra su objetivo-

Juanissimo sonrio, pero después cerro sus ojos y empezó a tratar de liberarse de encantamiento de mark, pero este lo sostenia con fuerza

-tengo…que...Liberarme…-decía juanissino

Mark le miro fijamente a los ojos y le enterraba los dedos en los hombros

-escucha bien-dijo- no importa lo que pasa ahora, sino lo que paso. Tu deves de vengarte de quien te quito a wanda, ella es la unica en tu vida. Blonda no existe para ti-

Después los ojos de juanisimo se tornaron negros y mark supo que juanissimo estaba hechizado. Entonces le dejo volver a donde cosmo.

Cosmo sintio a juanissino cuando llego y con voz amable le dijo

-encontraste la silla?-

Pero juanissimo no contesto sino que sorprendio a cosmo con un rayo que salio de su varita y fue a golpear el hombro de cosmo y le tiro en el pasto.

-que te pasa?- dijo cosmo molesto

-pasa que tu me quitaste a wanda, y esta es mi venganza-y diciendo esto caego su varita y le volvio a lanzar un rayo.

-que te pasa, que hay con blonda?-

-quien es blonda?- juanissimo se acerco a cosmo y el golpeo a puño cerrado a cosmo varias veces(le estaba poniendo una bailada). En eso tomo a cosmo por la solapa y le dijo

-siempre fuieste facil de vencer- juanissimo le lanzo un golpe de su varita que mando a cosmo hacia unas rocas y estas le cayeron encima-pero nunca pense que tanto-.

Juanissino se dio la vuelta y en eso oyo un ruido que le hiso volverse, vio las rocas donde habia "sepultado" a cosmo, vio que desde ahí salian rayos de una luz blanca. Juanissimo se acerco ahí, en eso las rocas volaron por el lugar y golpearon a juanissimo, el cual cayo unos metros de ahí. Cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a cosmo parado frente a el. Cosmo vestia un pantalón blanco, una camiseta verde y sobre esta una chaquteta blanca abierta. De su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de media luna. Sus ojos ahora eran grises y su cabello había cambiado a plateado.

Juanissimo estaba asombrado, trato de hablar, pero no podia decir nada, a causa del asombro.

Cosmo cerro sus puños y en estos se formo una luz blanca que lanzo hacia juanissimo,

Este después de ser herido decidio defenderse y lanzo un ataque de su varita, pero cosmo puso su mano frente a el y una luna aparecio a manera de escudo, después lanzo un rayo mas fuerte hacia juanissimo. Cuando el rayo le golpeo juanissimo comenzo a gritar y cerro sus ojos, cuando los volvio a abrir, habian vuelto a ser violetas, fue entonces cuando cayo inconsciente y cosmo ceso el ataque.

Cosmo camino hacia juanissimo, se sentia molesto, en eso vio su imagen reflejada en un espejo que ahí se encontraba. Cosmo se asusto bastante, no podia creerlo, el se inco y puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y sin saber muy bien como volvio a la normalidad. En eso oyo que juanissimo despertaba y fue hacia el.

-que paso?- dijo juanissimo

-no lo se-dijo cosmo- que recuerdas?-

-nada, solo que cuando entre al bosque un tipo me hablo, pero no recuerdo vien que dijo-

-pero estas bien?-

-si-juanissino vio a cosmo- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas raspado?-

-me cai mientras no estabas- mintió cosmo

-idiota- dijo juanissimo

-le pudo pasar a cualquiera-dijo cosmo-o por que crees que tu también estas mayugado?-

Juanissimo se sorprendió al principio, pero después rio junto con cosmo.

-ya ha llegado el momento cosmo-dijo lidia, quien desde una lejana colina habia precensiado la pelea.

**QUE LAS PARECE?**

**SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS NO DUDEN EN HACERLAS. ESTOY PARA SERVIRLES.**

**ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**CARY (NiñA)**


	5. cartas

**Que tal mi querida gente!!!!**

**Ya regrese con otro capitulo de esta historia, se que me tarde un poco (de acuerdo, me tarde mucho) pero esque la escuela, las tareas, los otro ficc. Son una persona ocupada (esa ni yo me la creí :p) **

**Ok, ya pueden leer el capitulo.**

**HISTORIA**

**CAPITULO 5**

Eras ya pasadas las doce de la noche en casa de los turner, todos en el lugar dormian tranquilamente, sin remordimiento, sin preocupación, todos, a excepción de cosmo. El obsevaba por la ventana de timmy, el cielo estrellado, y la luna plateada, que la parecia mas bella que nunca.

-me pregunto que paso esta tarde en la campo con juanissimo?- penso –como fue que hice eso, si es que yo lo hice?-

En ese momento cosmo recordó cuando encontro a lidia en el lago:

"_este lago esconde tantas historias, tantas preguntas, tantas respuestas"_

La recordar la palabras de lidia cosmo decidio volver a ese lugar, entro a la pecera y beso en la frente a wanda

-ya vuelvo- dijo dulcemente y salio de ahí y la casa de los turner con un poof.

Cosmo aparecio frente al lago que reflejaba la imagen de la luna y su propia imagen. Cosmo contemplo por unos instantes esas aguas serenas que le calmaban.

Cosmo volo hasta el centro del lago y sin saber por que se zambullo en sus aguas, nado hasta el fondo y se paro justo donde se veia el reflejo de un rayo de luna, cosmo lanzo un rayo de su varita al suelo y de este energio un cofre de oro con grabados de plata, lo tomo y salio a tierra.

Una ves en tierra fieme, cosmo habrio el cofre y dentro de el encontro una libreta colo del oro con unas letras escritas sobre la misma

-gema- leyo cosmo y habrio el pequeño libro, parecian cartas hacia el que nunca fueron enviadas. Cosmo comenzo a leer:

"_querido cosmo:_

_Quisiera agradecerte, todo lo que has hecho por mi todo este tiempo, de no haberte encontrado tal vez no estaria viva. Como sabes todo el reino de mis padres me busca y no quisiera que me encontraran, no se que me harían._

_De no haber sido po ti, me sentiria tan sola, cosmo, tu estas salvando mi vida. Eres un gran amigo. _

_Sinceramente_

_Gema_

Cosmo dejo lentamente la carta y comenzó a leer la siguiente:

_Querido cosmo:_

_Saber que no deseo irme, pero algun dia tendre que hacerlo, no podreestar oculta para siempre, yo se que me encontraran muy pronto y eh desidido irme de aquí antes de que me encuentren, para no ponerte en peligro, ni a ti, ni a tu mindo._

_Sin embargo, te tendré siempre presente en mis pensamientos, y si necesitas ayuda podras contar conmigo._

_Cuando mi hijo(a) nasca te lo dire, y si tengo suerte tal ves te vuelva a ver, espero que tu no lleges a olvidarme y deseo que seas feliz y que logras casarte con esa hada que te gusta. Se que algun dia te amimaras a hablarle._

_Sinceramente_

_Gema_

Cosmo pensaba en leer la carta que seguia, pero le llamo la atención una carta escrita en papel alvanene que se encontraba al fondo de el cofre. Tomo la delicada carta y leyo:

_Querido cosmo:_

_Ya ha pasado algun tiempo desde que me fie después de haberte otorgado tus poderes, poderes que pertenecieron alguna vez al hijo de una amiga mia, luna, espero que sepas hacer buen huso de ellos cuando de manifiesten, en ese momento hare todo por ayudarte._

_Sabes? Mi hija nacio el miércoles pasado, deverias verla, es muy linda, con sus escasos cabellos castaños y sus ojos lilas, su nombre es lidia, la verdad esque quisiera quedarme con ella por siempre, pero no sera posible, mis padres y el congreso decidieron que la cuidare hasta que ya no dependa de mi, en ese momento me la quitaran y yo sere encerrada en otra dimension._

_La razon de esta carte es, ademas, para informarte que lidia te buscara algun dia, tal ves cuando descubras tus nuevos poderes, para ayudarte con cualquier duda que tengas._

_Hasta pronto cosmo_

_Gema_

Cosmo dejo la casta y bajo la mirada al piso,

-ya me recuerdas- pregunto lidia quien llego si que el lo notara

-si, ahora recuerdo todo-dijo cosmo- mas bien a quien recuerdo es a gema, no puedo creer que seas su hija-

Lidia solo sonrio

-y bien- dijo- que quieres saber?-

-no se, tengo tantas dudas, por ejemplo, porque nunca me mando esas castas?-

-es porque las escribio como si fueran una especie de diario, sin embargo pensaba dartelas, pero poco después de la ultina carta la encerraron en esa otra dimension-

-estoy confundido- dijo cosmo sosteniendose la cabeza con ambas manos

-sabes que?- dijo lidia- tus poderes son favulosos, fue genial como derrotaste a ese padrino magico-

-juanissimo?-

-asi se llama?, si el-

-lo viste todo?-

-todo-

-y que opinas?-

-pues, que te fue muy bien para ser la primera vez que los usas, pero puedo ayudar a que lo controles-

-encerio?, gracias- dijo cosmo dandole un abrazo-como comienzo?-

-pues veras-dijo lidia- ya que tus poderes son lunares, tal ves solo puedas usarlos de noche, siempre que la luna este sobre el cielo…-

-pero- interrumpió cosmo- era de tarde cuando pelee con juanissimo

-ah, eso fue porque tus poderes se manifestaron por primera ves, pero ahora si es de noche, por que no intentas usarlos- dijo lidia y ataco a cosmo lanzandole unos rayos verde y violeta. Antes de que el ataque lo golpeara cosmo aparecio la luna que le sevia de escudo e inmediatamente se cambiaron sus ropas y sus ojos verdes pasaron a ser grises, con el dije de nuevo sobre su pecho.

-porque hiciste eso?-pregunto alterado

-pues para que usaras tus nuevos poderes, menso- dijo lidia y luego se disculpo- lo siento, no quise ofenderte-

-no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre –dijo cosmo de manera ingenua. Lidia solo rio

-es mejor que te vallas, cosmo, deves regrasar a tu casa y dormir un poco-

-esta bien-

-en ese caso- dijo lidia- te vere luego- y se dispuso a irse

-espera!!-

-que pasa?-

-devo mantener esto en secreto?-

-Por el momento- dijo lidia y se fue.

Cosmo tomo el cofre y se fue a la casa de timmy.

**Esta bien, se que el capitulo es corto, pero el proximo sera mas largo, se los prometo, ya saben que hacer si les gusto o si tienen alguna duda.**

**Los vere luego.**

**CARY(NiñA)**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUEN DIA (O NOCHE, DEPENDE) COMO ESTAN?? **

**SIENTO TARDERME TANTO PARA PUBLICAR CAPITULOS NUEVOS, PERO ME PELEO CONTRA MIS HERMENANOS POR LA COMPUTADORA Y TENGO QUE APROVECHAR LOS MOMENTOS DE TRANQUILIDAD E ISPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR.**

**CAP.6 :**

**De no haber sido** porque AJ estaba vestido con un pantalón levis , una chaqueta de cuero, y gafas oscuras, además de que cada que habría la boca decía puras tonterías, tropezaba cada dos pasos y se mostraba agresivo, podemos decir que todo en la escuela primaria de dimsdale estaba prácticamente normal, al menos eso parecía, de echo, todos actuaban de lo mas normal, nadie prestaba atención a AJ , todos menos timmy quien se mostraba preocupado por su amigo…

-por AJ sigue actuano raro? Se supone que ya me deshice de "camigam" –

-acigam- corrigió cosmo

-como sea- dijo timm irritado- es solo que yo crei que si me desasia de la planta, todo seria normal-

-te desisiste de la planta, no del hechizo- observo wanda-nesesitas mas que eso para que AJ vuela a ser lo que era-

timmy lo penso por un instante, despues se volvio hacia AJ quien al verlo le lanzo una piedra, que si timmy no se agacha, me lo descalabra

-de acuerdo- dijo timmy casi sin aliento, confieso que al principio pense que seria divertido que AJ fuera tonto, pero confieso que talvez me equivoque, que hay que haces para romper el hechizo?-

-turner!!- le interrumpio su loco profesor- deja de murmurar, a menos que nos confieses que estas hablando con TUS PADRINOS MAGICOS-

-este...yo..-dijo turner dudando un segundo-quien murmura?-

-no jueges turner-

en ese instante para suerte del chico, sono la campana de la salida y timmy fue el primero en salir, mientras corria sus padrinos magicos aparecieron a su lado

-deseo estar en casa - dijo timmy y asi fue.

* * *

**En la dimension** donde gema esaba encerrada todo surgia como de costumbre, de echo las cosas por ahi siempre eran monotonas, las unicas veces que gema hablaba con alguien era cuando lidia iba a verla o mirna a molestarla, ese dia no tenia porque ser diferente a los demas, la madre de lidia estaba tranquilamente en un rincon, cuando escucho un murmullo 

-gema...-

gema desidio volver hacia donde provenia la voz y vio ante ella una estraña pero tranquila luz plateada, gema dudo un segundo, pero poco despues sus ojos de ilumiraron para luego decir emocionada

-luna!!!-.

* * *

**ya en su habitacion** timmy volvio a cuestiionar acerca de lo ocurrido con AJ 

-y bien, que hay que hacer?-

-bueno, timmy, no es tan sencillo...-repondio wanda

-porque?-

-porque no sabe- dijo cosmo

-y tu si-interrogo timmy en forma dudosa

-si te averiguo como liberar a AJ, que me gano?-dijo cosmo extrañamente seguroo de si mismo, lo cual hiso que timmy y wanda se desconcertaran un momento.

* * *

**-mama-dijo emocionada** una niña de ojos lilas y cabellos castaños al entrar a una dimencion neutra-que crees que paso? cosmo acepto que lo ayudara a controlar sus poderes, asi que lo estare ayudando todas las noches ya solo en ese horario puede usarlos...- 

-lidia...-

-y sabes que mas, ya encontro el cofre y las cartas que le ibas a mandar...-

-lidia...-

-eso quiere decir que ya me recordo, bueno a ti, pero como sea...-

-lidia- exclamo gema tomandola de los hombros para llamar su atencion-que bueno que estes contenta por que hacer que cosmo recordara tomo menos trabajo y tiempo el esperado, pero creo que tendremas que cambiar de plan-

-porque? que paso?-pregunto la pequeña hadita ya mas tranquila

* * *

**Esa noche** el hada de ojos lilas esperaba cerca de un lago, del mismo lago donde si mas reciente amigo habia recobrado la menoria, 

-"como se lo explico para que me entienda"-pensaba la chica. en ese momento un hada de caballos verdes se hacerco a ella

-hola-saludo alegremente-estoy listo para que me entrenes y ademas necesito un favor-

-cosmo, yo te ayudo con tus poderer, pero no soy entrenadora y de que favor me hablas?-dijo lidia mirando a cosmo con sospecha

-necesito que me digas como sacar a alguien de hechizo de acigam- pidio cosmo. lidia lo miro por un instante, depues de llevo las manos a la cabeza y se paso los dedos por el cabello, lanzo un suspero de desapruevo

-porque no me dijiste antes que alguien habia caido bajo un hechizo, eso complica las cosas-

cosmo la miro con duda

-despues te digo- dijo la chica dejando a un lado el tema-tengo que decirte algo importante y creo que tendras que salir de casa unos dias...-

-porque?-interrumpio cosmo-no quiero de jar a timmy ni a wanda-

-lo se, pero, no hay remedio, tenemos que ir a...-

-a donde??-

lidia volvio a guardar silencio, despues se acerco a cosmo y clavandole la mirada dijo

-lo que pasa, cosmo, es que luna quiere conocerte-.

**BIEN, OTRO CAPITULO TERMINADO. CREO QUE NO HACEN FALTA ACLARACIONES, PERO EN CASA DE DUDAS, NO TEMAN EN PREGUNTAR**

**SI ME HACEN UN FAVOR?, LES ENCARGO UN TITULO PARA ESTE CAPITULO.**

**CARY(NiñA)**

* * *


	7. SECUESTRO

**HOLA…. **

**CREO QUE POR EL MOMENTO NO TENGO NADA QUE CONTAR, MAS QUE ESTE CAPITULO….**

**CAP. 7 SECUESTRO DE LA PRISON MAGICA...**

-luna me quiere ver?- pregunto cosmo sorprendido

-asi es- respondió lidia- por eso tienes que salir de casa un tiempo-

-pero wanda y timmy…-

-mira cosmo, ellos estaran protegidos de nuestros enemigos, mientras el secreto se guarde, pero si les decimos algo, podrian ser atacados, es por eso que ellos no deben saber, seria peligroso-

Entonces- dijo cosmo decaido- nunca les podre decir?-

Bueno- dijo lidia- no se los ocultaras para siempre, solo hasta que este enredo termine-

Cosmo paracio tranquilizarse con esta aclaración, pero aun así le hubiera gustado decirle a timmy y wanda acerca de sus nuevos poderes, pero, que podia hacer el?

-como voy a salir de casa sin que timmy y wanda sospechen, que les voy a decir?-

-mmmm…-

-no habias pensado en eso?-

- no en realidad, que podemos hacer?-

Lidia se sento en el suelo y se llevo las manos a la barbilla, cosmo solo se sento y comenso a jugar con una piedra, para luego lanzarla lejos.

-cosmo- dijo lidia interrumpiedo sus juegos

-que pasa??-

-tu como todo padrino magico, tienes una contraparte, verdad?-

-si, su nombre es anticosmo. Por que?-

-por que creo que ya encontre la solucion…-

* * *

En pocos instantes cosmo y lidia estaban apareciendio en las afueras de mundo magico

-aqui es- dijo cosmo triunfante- pero por que pude traerte aquí tan fácilmente?-

-tal ves por que yo no soy humana, mundo magico es muy lindo-

-lo se- menciono cosmo sonriendo

-ahora dime, donde esta anticosmo?- pregunto lidia

-el esta en la prision magica,-

-Entonces vamos alla-

Lidia espero que cosmo agitara su varita y aparecer frente a la prisión magica pero eso no ocurrio

-que ocurre?-pregunto la niña

-es que si uso magia de padrino magico para hacerle favores a alguien que no sea timmy, pueden quitarme mi varita-

Hace un instante me tragiste aquí con un poof- dijo lidia dudando

-eso fue por que estabamos en la tierra…-

-aquí todo se complica- agrego lidia y cosmo asintio

-en ese caso,creo que tendremos que ir caminando-

-por que?-pregunto cosmo- no pudes hacer que aparezcamos alli?-

-Podria, pero no se donde esta la prision magica-dijo lidia encogiendose de hombros.

-entonces, creo que tendras que seguirme- dijo cosmo y ambos emprendieron marcha.

En una celda de la prision magica, un antipadrino de ojos verdes miraba atraves de las barras, como desearia estar afuera, y como quisiera sacar a su esposa de ahí, el sabia que ella no sabia por que estaba alli, y a decir verdad el tampoco estaba muy seguro de saberlo, acaso el unico crimen de antiwanda era ser su esposa?, y esque ella no habia cometido ningún otro crimen, tal ves la tenian ahí para acerlo sufrir, para que se sintiera culpable. Pero eso no lo iba a detener

* * *

cosmo y lidia llegaron a la prision magica despues de caminar un largo rato

-aqui es- dijo cosmo- pero la seguridad es muy buena-

-no importa- repondio lidia- podemos sacar a anticosmo de ahi-

-como- pregunto cosmo rascandose la cabeza

-tu dejamelo a mi-

lidia hiso aparecer frente a ellos un mochila y de ella comenso a sacar hiervas y un pequeño vaso

-oye. que haces?- pregunto cosmo al cual todo esto le confundia

-mira- comenso a explicarle lidia- ves esta panta, esto es tila y esta de aca es jazmin y lechuga y estas otras de aca...-

-son igualitas a las otras- interrumpio cosmo

-si, pero son magicas, hare un sonmifero con eso-

-un que?-

-un hechizo para hacer dormir a toda la prision magica- aclaro lidia mientras trituraba las plantas con las manos y las ponia en el vaso para luego agitarlas

-cuando estara listo?, parece que prepararas una malteada- observo cosmo

-ya esta,ahora, necesito que te pongas esto bajo el paladar-dijo lidia entregandole un par de hojas a cosmo

-que es?-

-el antidoto, bueno en realidad es cafeina magica, eso evitara que caigas dormido-

-tu no usaras- pregunto cosmo

-no, un hechizo jamas afecta a quien lo lanzo- aclaro lidia- exepto uno...-

-cual?-

- ahora no tiene importancia, saquemos a anticosmo de ahi- lidia vaseo el contenido del recipiente en su mano y volo sobre la prision magica, cosmo se metio la cafeina en la boca, justo como lidia le habia aconsejado y la imito. lidia lanzo las hierva trituradas sobre la prision al tiempo que mencionaba la palabra "sonmifero". en cuanto su mezcla toco suelo, desprendio un extraño aroma que hiso que todos en le prision magica calleran en un profundo sueño, casi un desmayo. lidia y cosmo entraron.

-eso fue facil-dijo cosmo

-si, en realidad ese hechizo es bastante sencillo, pero solo las hadas como nosotras podemos hacerlo,-

-osea que cualquier otro ser magico, que no sea de tu especie, no lo podra hacer-

-asi es-

- y yo puedo hacer cosas como esta?-

-si, tu si puedes, eres como yo...donde esta la celda de anticosmo?-pregunto lidia de repente-

-ah, creo que es por ahi- dijo cosmo señalando.

pronto estubieron frente a la celda del anmtipadrino quien habia caido profundamente dormido al igual que todos

-es... igual a ti-observo lidia-exepto por sus alas y sus colmillos y su color-

-y el es listo-

-si lo imagine- observo lidia- ahora, lo saco yo o los sacas tu?-

-yo quiero sacerlo- dijo cosmo emocionado y entre sus manos aparecio una pequeña luna plateada, luego los ojos de cosmo fueron cambiados por grises, su cabellos se volvio plateado y sus ropas, en su mayoria blancas, luego la pequeña luna se poso sobre su pecho combirtiendose en el dije. las manos de cosmo emanaron luz plateade y lanso un rayo contra el vidrio destrosandolo completamente.

-wow- dijo lidia- aprendes rapido-

cosmo se limito a sonreir, lidia entro y tomo a anticosmo por un brazo

-dame la mano cosmo- dijo lidia- yo los llevare de regreso a la tierra- cosmo obedecio y lidia hiso que todos desaparecieran de ahi.

* * *

ya en tierra, lidia y cosmo recostaron a anticosmo dentro de una cabaña dentro del bosque, la cual funcionaba como una especie de triangulo de las bernudas y no podia ser encontrada, sino por los que conocian su hubicacion.

-todo listo- suspiro lidia- ahora hay que esperar a que despierte-

-cuando sera eso?- pregunto el impaciente cosmo

-mañana en la noche, es lo que el encantamiento tardara en desaparecer, si nose me paso la mano-

-cuanto puede tardar dormido si se te hubiera pasado la mano?-

-un semana-

-eso es mucho-

-si cosmo, lo mismo que dure el dormido, duraran el resto de los que estan en la prision magica-

luego lidia condujo a coamo afuera

-bien cosmo,ahora deves ir a casa, casi es de dia, yo me encargo del dormido-

-esta bien- dijo cosmo-mañana vendre- cosmo estaba a punto de irse pero se detubo al recordar algo

-como se rompe el encantamiento de acigam?-pregunto

-ah, eso es mas complejo que el "sonmifero", pero igual lo puedes hacer...tienes hojas donde pueda dibujar?-

cosmo las aparecio con un poof

-para que son?- pregunto cosmo sin enterder nada

-para que entiendas mejor, ahora espera un segundo- lida comenso a dibujar trazos sobre el papel y cuando hubo terminado se los explico a cosmo, los dibujos eran bastante sensillos pero se entendian

-mire primero tienes que poner a acigam frente a la persona encantada pero al reves- lidia pudo notar la mirada confundida de cosmo-quiero decir que acigan deve estar como dando la espalda a su hechizado, luego, con cuidado, toca uno de los petalos y estos volveran a gikras, jusco como lo hicieron la primera ves que encanto al que haya encantado, giraran en la direccion normal pero la persona los vera girar del lado contrario, luego parate detras de la persona y di la palabre "inversion",-

-y?-

-eso es todo. luego de eso deve ser liberado-

-perece sencillo- dijo cosmo con la voz dudosa- gracias - lidia sonrio

-tengo otra pregunta-menciono cosmo antes de partir

-dime-

-tengo ya casi una semana sin dormir-

-aja-

-por que no me siento cansado? pareceria que tengo energia de mas-

-eso es porque eres lunar y la luna te recarga de energia, pero puedes dormir cuando quieras- aclara lidia

-iremos haya?- pregunto cosmo señalando a la luna en el cielo

-no, iremos con luna, no al espejo-dijo lidia

-espejo?- pregunto cosmo

-si, ese es el espejo de luna, la noche es reflejada en el y es mostrada a luna...mi mama dice que una de las cosas que mas le gustan a luna es ver la noche-explico lidia

-ya devo irme- dijo cosmo y volvio a su forma normal, se guardo las hojas en el bolsillo

-adios lidia- luego cosmo desaparecio.

* * *

el olor sonmifero de la prision magica se habia esfunado, y aunque todos sus habitantes seguian dormidos, si alguien mas entraba a la prision ya no seria afectado, asi fue como jorgen pudo entrar sin caer dormido junto con unos oficiales a inspencionar si algo raro habia ocurrido, fue cuando se noto la ausencia de anticosmo y se posieron a invertigar el area

-no entiendo como hiso ese enclenque para escapar- dijo enojado jorgen despues de pensar en eso por horas

-jefe mire- dijo un hada mostrandole un pedaso de cristal a jorgen

-que pasa con este vidrio- dijo muy irritado jorgen

-que le nota de extraño?-

jorgen miro el cristal con mas cuidado

-es plateado- dijo al fin

-asi es, el cristal fue destruido por una especie de hada diferente, la cual lo tranformo en eso y luego la destrullo-

-como lo sabes?-

-eh estado investigando-

jorgen se dejo caer sobre un sofa con el vidrio en sus manos

-jorgen-continuo el hada- anticosmo no escapo, lo secuestraron-

* * *

**bueno ahi esta, solo tengo pocas aclaraciones:**

**la planta de tila y la lechuga si sdon plantas que relajan, pero no estoy segura del jazmin, pero igual lo puse.**

**todas las preguntas que lidia no le contesta a cosmo seran aclarados con mayor detalle en los proximos capitulos.**

**hata luego**

**CARY(NiñA)**


	8. rompiendo un hechizo

GENTE

**GENTE!! HE VUELTO!!**

**PERDON, PERO ME TARDE DEMACIADO. ****ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO DECIRLES QUE DEDICOS ESTE CAPITULO A AJCOSMO PORQUE ME MANDO UN MENSAJE PREGUNTANDOME POR EL FANFIC Y LE DIJE QUE PRONTO LO SUBIRIA, PERO ME TARDE MAS DE LO APROXIMADO. PERDON, A TODO LOS QUE LO ESPERABAN….**

**Y PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

**LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

**LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS NO ME PERTENECEN, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA TRAMA Y MIS OC.**

**CAP. 8:**

-TIMMY!!, TIMMY, TIMMY, TIMMY, DESPIERTA TIMMY!!- gritaba cosmo al tiempo que brincaba sobre la cama (y también sobre timmy).

-COSMO!- le regaño wanda al salir de su pecera y ver lo que hacia- QUE RAYOS TE PASA?-

Cosmo dejo de brincar

-nada, es que…. Se le hará tarde para la escuela-

-y desde cunado te interesa eso, acaso no eres tu el que le enseño "el juego de no estudiar"?- preguntó su esposa mirando lo con algo de duda y molestia.

-bueno… si pero…se le va ser tarde… mira son casi las ocho- cosmo señalo el reloj.

-HOY ES SABADO IDIOTA!!- grito timmy molesto porque cosmo no le habia dejado dormir.

-enserio, lo lamento timmy- se disculpo cosmo nervioso.- pero.. Tienes que ir a ver a tu amigo aj-

-y porque el interés?- pregunto timmy reacomodándose en su cama

-no es nada-

Wanda y timmy miraron a cosmo con cara de "si tu, como no"

-dinos la verdad cosmo- le pidió wanda

-esta bien- rió cosmo- recuerdan cuando les dije que podia averiguar como salvar a aj?-

Timmy se incorporo de repente, obviamente algo aturdido por el reciente comentario, se volvió hacia wanda, ella también se veía extrañada.

-quieres decir que estuviste… "investigando"?- pregunto wanda

-si- dijo cosmo sonriente

-pero no encontraste nada verdad?-

-claro que encontré!!-

Esta ves timmy(quien por cierto había vuelto a acomodarse en su cama) no solo se incorporo sino que esta vez perdió por completo el sueño, después se echo a reír

-que buen chiste cosmo, es un chiste verdad?-

-no-

-ah no?-

- yo se lo que hago timmy, confía en mi- dicho esto salio se dirigió a la puerta –vamos pues con aj-

"Confiar en cosmo" pensó timmy

-oye wanda…-

-yo también estoy algo sorprendida, es normal que cosmo trate de aparentar saber algo, pero esta vez se ve muy confiado- se expreso wanda sin dar tiempo a su ahijado de terminar de hablar

-mejor vamos, antes de que se meta en problemas-

No fue necesario salir, jorgen apareció en medio de la habitación causando un gran estruendo

-wanda, turner….donde esta cosmo?- pregunto con voz fuerte y firme.

-mmm, por ahí- contesto timmy- voy lo busco y te lo traigo, si?- acto seguido timmy intento correr fuera de ahí. Pero, no le fue tan bien

-alto ahí pequeño humano!! Nadie saldrá de esta habitación tengo algo que comunicarles-

-y es importante?- pregunto timmy con cara de aburrimiento mientras jorgen lo sostenía por la parte trasera de la camisa

-por supuesto, pero el idiota de cosmo es necesario aquí-

-porque?-pregunto wanda- ocurre algo grave?-

En ese presiso instante, nuestro querido idiota apareció con un poof en medio del cuarto

-que no van a venir?, los estoy esperan…- cosmo fue interrumpido por jorgen quien lo tomaba sorpresivamente por la camisa como hizo con timmy

-cosmo, idiota, al fin llegas-

-hola jorgen, que te trae por aquí?-

-tengo algo que decirles- dijo mientras arrojaba al piso a timmy y cosmo – anticosmo, tu ser magico contrario e increíblemente listo, se escapo-

-que?- exclamo wanda- pero como?

-enserio escapo?- pregunto inocentemente timmy

-no en realidad,- explico jorgen- tenemos la ligera sospecha de que lo han secuestrado!!-

-para que alguien querría secuestrar al anticosmo?- pregunto timmy, mas para si mismo que para los demás

-y nosotros en que tenemos que ver?- pregunto cosmo con un aire nervioso

-porque tu eres su parte contraria- grito jorgen- la ultima vez que anticosmo escapo fue porque ustedes ayudaron-

-oh por favor- para que lo ayudaríamos a escapar?- se quejo timmy

-si eso- exclamo cosmo

-yo no se- dijo jorgen- dime cosmo, tu no tuviste nada que ver, verdad?-

-claro que no- contesto cosmo,- yo soy un idiota-

-eso ya lo se- continuo jorgen- sin embargo, todo lugar en el que haya un ser mágico debe ser inspeccionado con un…-

-detector de metales?- pregunto timmy con un tono un tanto aburrido, aunque curioso, al ver el aparato que jorgen había sacado

-tonto humano, esto es un detector de anti magia?-

-detector de anti magia?-pregunto cosmo

-si, espero no les moleste si inspecciono-

-claro que no- dijo wanda- no hay nada que ocultar-

Jorgen comenzó a pasar el detector por cada rincón del lugar pero sin encontrarse con nada.

-vaya perdida de tiempo- exclamo molesto- aun así, tenia que revisar-

-si hay algo en lo seamos útiles…- comento wanda

-Claro- dijo jorgen- NO ESTORBEN!!- y con una explosión, desapareció.

-eh- comenzó cosmo después de un momento- ya vamos con tu amigo?-

Al final, cosmo convencio a wanda y timmy de ir con aj para romper el hechizo bajo el cual se encontraba, sin embargo timmy pido que fueran caminando hasta su casa, y, aunque cosmo ofreció en aparecer ahí, timmy queria hacer tiempo, aunque temia curiosidad por lo que haría su padrino mágico

-bien- suspiro timmy- ya estamos aquí-

-estas seguro de esto cosmo?- pregunto wanda

-si-

Timmy se resigno y llamo a la puerta, cosmo y wanda se ocultaron.

Le atendio la madre de aj.

-Hola- saludo amistosamente timmy – esta aj?-

-el esta en su cuarto, estas seguro de que quieres ir a verlo?-

-si, tengo que…darle un cuaderno que olvido en la escuela ayer-

Un corto silencio

-oh, de acuerdo- respondió la madre de su amigo.

Timmy agradeció y subió corriendo hacia la habitación de aj, ya ahí, sus padrinos aparecieron.

La reacción de asombro fue general (aunque la verdad no estaban tan sorprendidos) el cuarto de aj era un verdadero desastre, cuaderenos rotos, espejos estrellados, ropa por los suelos, paredes rayadas… en fin.. incluso timmy pensó que era el chico mas ordenado y limpio a un lado de aj

-me siento como el chico mas ordenado y limpio a lado de aj-

-no exageres timmy- dijo wanda- lo importante ahora es romper el hechizo-

-aquí es donde entro yo- exclamo cosmo apareciéndose en un traje de doctor.

-y es necesario en traje?- pregunto irónico timmy

-no- contesto cosmo inmediatamente- pero estas hojitas con dibujitos si-

Aparecieron en sus manos el dibujos que lidia le habia dado anteriormente, se dirigio a aj quien estaba intentando meter un libro de la escuela en un tarro de mermelada de fresa

Algo ilogico y tonto, cosmo se acerco a el

- hola aj- saludo

-que haces idiota? Si descubre que eres mi padrino magico se los llevaran para siempre!!-le reclamo timmy en voz baja, pero molesta

-tranquilo timmy una vez que lo cure, no recordara nada-

-ademas, es tan idiota ahora que podemos engañarlo- dijo wanda para tranquilizar a su ahijado

-creo que esta bien- respondió timmy- si antes podía engañarlo, ahora con mayor razón –

Timmy se acerco a su amigo (a pesar de lo ocurrido seguía siendo su amigo)

-aj- le llamo

-timmy, amigo- respondió aj de inmediato- que te trae por aquí, esta maldita cosa no quiere entrar aca-

-aj- interrumpió timmy- vine para jugar un juego contigo, un juego estupido, como tu-

-YO NO SOY ESTUPIDO!!- exploto aj, lanzando el tarro contra la pared y abalanzándose hacia timmy-ENTENDISTE, TU…TU…DIENTES DE SUPER CASTOR!-

-aj,-balbuceo timmy- no hay que recurrir a la violencia, yo no quise decirte estupido, lo que para es que…ese es el nombre de juego-

Aunque la mentira de timmy era bastante obvia, aj se la trago sin problemas

-y como se juega!! Dime! dime! dime!- saltaba emocionado aj

-pues…solo tienes que…-timmy observo a cosmo- que hacer todo lo que mi amigo el extranjero de cabello verde te diga!!-

Un breve silencio….

-esta bien- dijo aj y se puso a merced de cosmo

-lo bueno de esto- dijo timmy a wanda en voz baja- es que aj no me cuestiona nada-

Por su lado, cosmo habia colocado una mesa y silla en la habitación de aj

-siéntate- ordeno cosmo

-un mesa?, no me pondrás a estudiar, o si?-reto aj a cosmo

-no, no…es pare el juego-

Aj se sento

-ahora que?-

-pues yo necesito que mires detenidamente esto- cosmo saco de quien sabe donde acigam

-como es que tienes la planta?- interrogo timmy

-por si no lo notaste es mas que necesaria para esto- respondió cosmo sin dar en si, ninguna explicación. Puso la planta frente a aj y luego se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada

- y bien?- exclamo wanda

-espera…-

-lo olvidaste, cierto?-

-si, pero…- cosmo comenzó a busca entre su ropa-por aquí lo tengo anotado… donde las puse, hace un rato estaban en mi mano!-

-parece que tendremos que buscar otra manera para curar a aj- exclamo timmy desanimado

-LO ENCONTRE!!-grito cosmo triunfante y comenzó a leer el papel, después giro la planta hasta que quedo "de espaldas" a aj,

-necesito que la mires con mucha atención aj- exclamo cosmo como si quisiera hipnotizarlo. Toco los pétalos de acigam y estos giraron, apenas los vio aj quedo prendado y sin poder hacer ningún movimiento y sus ojos de volvieron a poner verde y violeta

-inversión- exclamo cosmo con un tomo autoritario y apuntando con la mano hacia aj sin poder evitar que sus ojos, solo sus ojos, cambiaran a grises.

En cuanto cosmo termino el contra hechizo, aj cayo desmayado al suelo y timmy corrió a ver si estaba bien

-aj, AJ- lo llamaba timmy. Aj despertó y cosmo y wanda se ocultaron

-timmy- dijo al reconocer a su amigo- que fue lo que paso? Por que esto y vestido asi?, que haces en mi cuarto?...-

-dime una cosa- dijo timmy- cual es la capital de Italia?

-Roma- repondio aj

-wow, parece que funciono?- dijo wanda y se volteo hacia cosmo –porque usas lentes de sol?-

-mmm… te ves radiante- repondio cosmo con una gran sonrisa y algo de inseguridad.

Timmy habia echo a aj una serie de preguntas de inteligencia, y aunque no tenia idea de respuesta de muchas confiaba en que aj contestaba con toda seguridad.

-solo una ultima pregunta-

-adelante timmy

-que recuerdas de estos ultimos dias?-

-…- aj dudo por primera vez desde que timmy comenzo con el interrogatorio- no mucho. Solo que me eh pasado en casa viendo algo de televisión y leyendo… por que?-

-por nada- repondio timmy rapidamente- me voy- y salio lo mas rapido posible de la casa de aj.

Termino por despertarse, abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezo como en mucho tiempo no lo habia echo

-me siento descansado, me siento increíble!!- en ese momento comenzó a mirar alrededor y descubrió que no reconocía en lo absoluto el lugar en donde estaba.-un momento, recuerdo perfectamente que estaba en prisión-

De repente la puerta de abrió

-hola, anticosmo- saludo una niña alegremente

-quien eres tu?-

-veras, mi nombre es lidia y necesito un favor-

-un favor eh?-

-asi es?-

-de que clase?-

-es muy importante-

-y yo que gano?-

Lidia guardo silencio un momento

- podemos discutir eso, de ser posible, te pagare con lo que tu quieras-

-de acuerdo-.

-genial-

-un momento, como sabes quien soy?-

-yo lo se todo

-eso no es cierto-

-claro que no-

-como Salí de prisión?-

-nosotros te sacamos…sin permiso de nadie-

-me estas secuestrando?-

-secuestrar se escucha muy feo-

-hace un momento hablaste en plural, quien mas trabaja contigo?-

-no lo puedo creer…. Como lo supiste?- pregunto timmy de vuelta a casa

No recibió respuesta alguna –cosmo?...cosmo?-

-ya deja de hablar con los peces gusano- gruño vicky- ni que te fueran a contestar!!-

-tu dejame en paz y dedícate a ver la tele- desafió timmy a su niñera

-si-respondió vicky- creo que yo mirare televisión mientras tu…TE LARGAS A TU HABITACION!!-

Tomo al pobre timmy por el cuello y lo lanzo a su habitación

-QUEDATE AHÍ- le grito para azotar la puerta después.

-vaya con la chica- exclamo wanda

-bueno, yo ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto- dijo timmy tranquilamente

-deberían ponerla bajo hechizo!!- exclamo cosmo de repente

-lo que me recuerda- dijo timmy volviéndose hacia el- como rompiste el hechizo de la planta? No me lo has dicho-

- a mi tampoco- dijo wanda. Cosmo guardo silencio durante un rato

-y bien?- pregunto timmy

-voy a … A SALIR UN RATO- exclamo cosmo y trato de huir pero wanda lo detuvo por la parte trasera de la camisa

- a donde vas?-

- por un café?- dudo cosmo

- tu te quedas- exclamo jorgen quien en ese momento hacia su aparición – tu y todos los demás,-

-por que?- pregunto timmy

-por anticosmo, seguimos sin saber donde esta. Así que decidimos buscar también durante la noche por lo que hay toque de queda (jorgen lanzo un artefacto pequeño a timmy) toma esto sonara si alguno deja esta habitación… AHORA NO PUEDEAN SALIR HASTA MAÑANA-

-porque?- volvió a preguntar timmy

-PUES PARA QUE NO ESTORBEN- grito jorgen y desapareció.

Esa noche timmy hacia dormido tranquilamente en su cama, hacia ya algunas horas que sus padres habían regresado y vicky se había ido, en su mano, sostenía el artefacto que jorgen le dio, se habia quedado dormido con el en la mano. Sin esperarlo, el aparato comenzó a sonar y vibrar lo que despertó a timmy y sobresaltado observo la pantalla… alguien había abandonado la casa. Timmy se giro hacia su ventana recién abierta

-cosmo-.

-ya he vuelto- exclamo cosmo al llegar al lugar donde estaba la cabaña

-que bien- dijo lidia con una sonrisa- ahora entra- y lo empujo dentro de la cabaña

-ay, cuidado-

-perdón- se disculpo lidia- pero es que ya habías tardado y tenemos algo importante que hablar-

-buenas noches cosmo- le saludo un voz familiar

-anticosmo, despertaste- exclamo cosmo

-si, creo que es bastante obvio- comento anticosmo con antipatía

-le conté todo a anticosmo y piensa ayudarnos- dijo lidia

-no entiendo- dijo cosmo

-que raro- interrumpió su contraparte con tono sarcástico

Lidia solo sonrió y movió negativamente la cabeza

-que pasa cosmo?-

-no puedo decirle a timmy o wanda, pero anticosmo se puede enterar de todo?-

-entiendo, -dijo lidia- pero ya te explique la razón de porque no puedes decirles y además anticosmo es crucial en esto, es realmente una pieza importante-

Cosmo comprendía todo lo que lidia le decía. Pero por mas que trataba de pensar mas allá, no entendia del todo

-que harás tu?- pregunto cosmo a su contraparte

- tomare tu lugar- explico anticosmo con una sonrisa

-aléjate de mi esposa!!-

-descuida-

-cosmo… -dijo lidia luego de un breve silencio- todos los hechizos que yo uso son a base de plantas, bueno, no todos, pero necesito que tu y anticosmo trabajen juntos en este hechizo para que el pueda tomar tu lugar. Esta bien?-

Cosmo se quedo parado ahí mientras miraba al suelo, estático

-yo… no se que hacer- exclamo y se volvió a anticosmo esperando una solución, anticosmo dudo un momento, miraba de reojo a lidia y cosmo tratando de que no vieran su inseguridad.

-yo…- anticosmo se interrumpió a si mismo y volvió su vista al cielo, justo al punto donde es encontraba la luna, bajo la vista y vio directamente a cosmo

-cosmo, acércate- dijo con una voz mecánica y casi sin conciencia, cosmo obedeció – ahora pon tu mano derecha sobre mis ojos…-

-porque?-

-solo hazlo- ordeno anticosmo sin perder la monotonía- cierra tu ahora los tuyos y forma en tu mente tu propia imagen cuando la tengas bien definida, pon tu mano izquierda en mi cuello…-

-pero…para que?- cuestiono cosmo

-este hechizo es para que yo pueda tomar tu lugar durante el tiempo que estés fuera de casa, no usamos magia que generalmente usamos porque eso solo cambia mi apariencia pero no oculta mi esencia de antipadrino, si utilizáramos ese tipo de magia, me descubrirían de inmediato y no sevicia de nada- contesto anticosmo como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de cosmo.

Ante semejante respuesta, cosmo obedeció a su contraparte al pie de la letra, y, cuando puso la mano sobre su cuello, justo como se le había ordenado, una ráfaga verde-plateada los rodeo a ambos, después de un momento cosmo se vio obligado a retroceder.

Al levantar la vista, cosmo se encontró con su propia imagen, aunque sabia perfectamente que no se trataba de otro cosmo, sino de anticosmo caracterizado como el. Anticosmo de llevo las manos a la cabeza y se aparto de ahí

-estas bien?- pregunto cosmo

-si- contesto anticosmo secamente- deja en paz un momento.

-entonces lidia- dijo cosmo

-ah?- pregunto confundida el hada

- nos vamos hoy con luna?- pregunto cosmo con una sonrisa. Lidia cerro los ojos y agito la cabeza

-no, aun no- exclamo

-porque?, todo esta listo-

-tenemos que esperar, si para mañana a esta hora todo esta bien, entonces nos vamos, anticosmo tomara tu lugar desde hoy-

Cosmo volvió a ver a su contraparte

-oye,- le llamo, anticosmo solo atino a voltear- seguro que estas bien?-

-si- contesto anticosmo molesto y se voltio hacia otro lado.

-"anticosmo"- pensó lidia- "puede ver a través del espejo y comunicarse con el"-

**SE ACABO ES TE CAPITULO****.**

**SEAN BUENOS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO. HASTA LUEGO**

**CARY**


End file.
